


Confessions

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chris Tries to Learn Romanian and Fails, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for language, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day, Chris decides he wants to tell Sebastian he loves him, for the first time. Because he's a hopeless romantic, he learns the phrase in Romanian - and mispronounces it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> have some more sickeningly sweet evanstan
> 
> i love these two so much i'm gonna
> 
> unbeta'd, as always

Chris had absolutely no idea what to do for their first Valentine's Day. It was so close to their one year anniversary that Sebastian had told Chris to just skip it and wait until March for their anniversary, but Chris wasn't going to do that. Sebastian could skip it all he wanted, but every single major holiday -  _especially_ Valentine's Day - was going to be celebrated by Chris. 

First, he was going to get a t-shirt that said 'I love you' on it, but then he thought that idea was stupid. If he was going to tell Sebastian he loved him, it had to be special. 

Then, he thought about lighting a ton of candles and spelling it out. Covering the bed with rose petals and pictures of the two of them all over the walls - the whole nine yards. And he was pretty set in that idea.

But then he heard Sebastian talking to his mother in Romanian. Out of nowhere, it came to him - he would learn how to say 'I love you' in Romanian, and tell Sebastian. He'd get a big teddy bear, of course some flowers and some candy, or something, maybe make him dinner. He was going to be over the top. 

He googled 'i love you romanian' and the first result was 'te iubesc'. 

"Teh usbek," Chris said aloud to himself. Then, a little differently, "Teh yoosbeck." He smiled and nodded, repeating "teh yoosbeck" a hundred times over, saying it to himself while he did the dishes and went to the store for the giant bear and the rose petals and the chocolates. 

The week passed quickly and finally it was Valentine's Day. Sebastian woke him up by laying flowers on his chest, then snuggling a Captain America bear with a box of confection hearts in the paws under his arm. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making Chris blink and stretch a little. He looked down at the flowers and the bear and smiled. 

"Babe!" He leaned up, carefully placing the flowers on the stand besides the bed, and kissed Sebastian. "That's so adorable!" He held up the Captain America bear. "Oh, he's perfect!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Sebastian said, kissing him back. Chris held him down for a moment, before Sebastian pulled back.

"Whoa, if you're gonna kiss me like that, brush your teeth first. Seriously, morning breath is not sexy."

Chris smacked his arm lightly and sat up. Sebastian stared at him expectantly.

"...You alright?" 

"Where's my present?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You're like a toddler on Christmas."

Sebastian glared at him playfully. "Watch yourself, Evans."

Chris kissed his forehead. "You'll get your present later. Be patient."

"Chris!" Sebastian whined. "You know I don't have patience!"

Chris stood up from the bed and looked back at him as he headed to the bathroom. "I know. And my present's really good, too."

"Stop!" Sebastian cried, flopping on the bed. "What is it?!"

"You'll have to wait!" Chris laughed, closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 

After a day of Sebastian continuously asking Chris questions about his present, Chris finished cooking their dinner and sat at the table.

Sebastian began to shovel food into his mouth, and Chris laughed at him.

"I'm eager!" Sebastian said defensively. 

"I know, but you know what'll ruin it?" Chris asked. 

Sebastian quirked his head to the side. 

"You throwing up," Chris said, raising his brows.

"Fine, I'll slow down, but just because I don't wanna ruin the night," Sebastian sighed, returning to his meal and eating normally. 

After dinner, Chris told him to wait in the bedroom upstairs. As they parted ways, Chris checked to make sure Sebastian wasn't following him to the basement, where the giant teddy bear (thank God the store had such a big bear) and the chocolates and flowers were. 

Once more, he repeated, "Teh yoosbeck," then grabbed the bear and walked upstairs.

He shoved the giant bear into the door first, not even able to see Sebastian's reaction. He heard Sebastian gasp, running over and pulling the bear through the door. 

"Chris!" Sebastian said, standing back to admire the bear that was seriously almost as tall as he himself was. He grabbed the giant box of chocolates and the flowers and smiled open-mouthed at Chris. "This is so worth the wait."

Chris nodded and took a deep breath. "I wanna tell you something."

Sebastian's smile fell immediately. 

"No, it's not bad, I promise!" Chris said. 

"Then what is it?"

Chris reached his hands out for Sebastian to take them. Sebastian picked up on the cue and set down the chocolate box and the flowers, grabbing Chris' hands.

"Sebastian... you've made this the happiest... I mean, I'm just- I-... I never thought I could be as happy as I am now, with you. I mean, I thought I could be happy, but not this happy."

Sebastian stepped back a little. "Where are you going with this?"

Chris laughed. "I'm not going to propose. Yet. I just... I wanted to tell you..."

Sebastian stuck his chin out. "Tell me what?"

"...I wanted to tell you... teh yoosbeck," Chris said, smiling.

Sebastian's smile faltered a little. "What?"

"Teh yoosbeck," Chris said, using a little bit of an accent that time.

"...What?"

Chris arched a brow. "Teh yoosbeck?"

"I... I don't... I'm... I don't know... what..."

"It's 'I love you' in Romanian, Seb!" Chris chuckled. "You've forgotten your mother tongue already?"

"...You love me?" Sebastian said after a few moments. 

Chris nodded. "More than anything in this entire universe."

"Chris..." Sebastian said quietly. He grabbed Chris' shoulders and hugged him, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly. "I love you, too. I've been too scared to say it, but... I've felt it for a while."

Chris' hands came up and held Sebastian close to him. "Me too, baby."

They stood in their room quietly, holding each other, feeling each other's embrace.

But after a few minutes, Sebastian said, "You said it wrong, though."

Chris' arms fell and he pulled back. "No, I didn't."

Sebastian shrugged. "It was sweet, and amazing, and perfect, in every way, Chris. This whole day has been. But, yeah, you definitely said it wrong."

Chris shook his head. "I definitely did not."

"Te iubesc," Sebastian said, pronouncing the phrase "tay yoobaysk".

Chris furrowed his brows. "N-No, I-I looked it up... I..."

Sebastian shrugged. "Who are you gonna believe, the Internet, or a native speaker?"

Chris' expression dropped and he buried his face in his hands. "Fuck!"

Sebastian laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh, my God, I'm so fucking stupid, fuck me, I'm a fucking moron-"

"Chris. Stop."

Chris sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sebastian shook his head. "It was perfect. Just like you."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. He said, in his beautiful accent, "Te iubesc."

Chris pressed his forehead against Sebastian's. "Te iubesc, too, baby.'


End file.
